


partiality;

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [98]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gay, Gen, Lesbians, Ribbons, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: par·ti·al·i·ty/ˌpärSHēˈalədē/nouna particular liking or fondness for something.





	partiality;

#####  **a particular liking or fondness for something.**

Beau is about halfway up the tree when the wind gusts hard enough to make her lose her grip. 

“Ah, fuck-!” she shouts, but she’s stabilized herself before she’s even finished exclaiming. She looks up, trying to find the splash of color that is Jester’s ribbon- and she can’t. 

“Sorry Jes, I think your ribbon’s halfway to Deastok now,” she calls down, beginning her descent. 

She drops the last few feet to the ground, and Jester’s disappointed expression catches her eye. Not for long of course, because as soon as Jester notices Beau noticing, she pastes a (very convincing) smile on her face. 

Beau speaks up before Jester can change the subject. 

“Hey, are you okay? I’m pretty sure Nott has some string packed away you could use until we get to the next town.”

Jester’s smile dims slightly, and when she speaks there is an undercurrent of sadness. “Oh, no, it’s okay. It’s just, well, that was the last of the ribbons I had from home, and I haven’t seen my Mama in _a_ while- but it’s fine!”

Beau pauses, thinks for a second, before reaching behind her and pulling her bun loose. The ribbon she’s been using is the same blue-green color as her vestments, and although it’s a little ripped and slightly bloody on one side, she thinks it’ll work. 

~~(The blue-green matches Jester’s ocean-blue skin, Beau thinks.)~~

She straightens it out in front of her before ripping it in half, making sure that both ribbons are roughly the same size. She makes sure to keep the one with the blood on it. 

“Here,” she says, and Jester doesn’t seem to mind the unintentional roughness of her voice- she just takes the ribbon, almost hesitantly, and for a second Beau thinks this was a horrible mistake, but then she launches herself into Beau’s arms and _squeezes_. 

“Can’t… breathe…,” she chokes out, and after a few more seconds, Jester releases her, smiling widely. 

“Will you tie it to my horn, Beau? They always turn out lopsided when I do it without a mirror,” she asks. 

“Uh- sure,” Beau replies, and leans forward, taking the ribbon from Jester’s hand. She knots it twice, to make sure it won’t fly off in the wind again ~~(~~ ~~although Beau wouldn’t mind climbing another tree. Not if Jester asked.)~~

“There you go, all-,” she’s cut off when Jester leans forward and gives her a peck on the cheek. 

“Thanks Beau,” she says, hushed, purple eyes sparkling, before she turns and skips back to the group. 

Beau follows a few seconds later, blushing furiously, and flips Fjord off when he gives her a thumbs up.


End file.
